Naruto: The Biggest Loser
by Jmancman
Summary: The greatest losers in history are sick of being losers. Now, a new loser is now here, and now with a mishap, this loser , with the help of two other losers, will become the Biggest Loser.
1. Chapter 1

_Usopp,Carla, Chiaotzu_

**Hidden Leaf Village**

**Naruto's age, 8**

Naruto ran from the mob with various shinobi throwing kunai and shuriken at him. Naruto had several gashes on his clothes and blood coming off of his hands. A rock hit him on his head, with the back of his head bleeding.

_'Is this the end...' _thought Naruto as the mob circled him. Suddenly, the Hokage and Anbu dropped from the building, and the mob dispersed into several groups and ran.

_'Is this how Hokage works...not being able to protect anything...' _thought Hiruzen as he clenched his fist. One of the Anbu started to heal Naruto, with it healing his skin. The team of ANBU and Hiruzen walked Naruto to his apartment and the Hokage grimced as he reached his door. Graffiti decorated his door, with pictures of him killing people.

'_Monster'_

_'Demon Spawn'_

_'Trash'_

'_How can he live like this...' _thought the Hokage as he open the door for the boy, and the boy went into the apartment, and the Hokage closed the door.

**Inside the apartment**

The paint of the walls began to peel with mold being underneath it. Ramen cups decorated the floor, with all of them being open. The walls were full of graffiti and pictures of him killing people.

"Stupid Anbu, stupid life,why can't anything turn right for me..." said Naruto as he sulked in a corner with tears streaking down his face. Blood began to leak out of places the ANBU was supposed to heal, but it seemed like it only fixed the skin and nothing more. His stomach glowed for a brief second, before dimming down.

**Inside the seal**

**"Dumb kit, he doesn't know what he has it. I'm stuck in this cage...Me, The Great Kyuubi" **said a huge red fox named Kyuubi, apparently.

**"This kit is such a wuss, I've seen better fighters, than this kid, and they were the biggest losers!" **said the Kyuubi as Kyuubi had a perfect plan. He planned on getting the best three fighters, convince the boy to trust him and the fox, and once he was at his weakest, he will break free. However, there was a flaw, he can't overload the seal unless he wants to be killed along with the boy.

**"Yes, that what I SHALL DO!" **said the Kyuubi as he began to concentrate with something that blurred the air began to form. The Kyuubi focused more and three things came out. A buff guy with a long nose, a cat, and a small clown appeared who all seemed to be knocked out.

**"Wait, these aren't the greatest fighters...YOU WERE THE WEAKEST LOSERS IN ALL OF TIME!" **said the Kyuubi as his plan got ruined.

**"Wait, why overexert myself. These...things can be some use of me"** said the Kyuubi as he grinned maliciously.

**Naruto's age, 10**

"Dobe, why are you even here, you can't even fight..." said the infamous Sasuke Uchina with him having no stance.

"I can too fight!" said Naruto as he got into a fighting stance

The two was standing in a park, near a lake ready to fight.

"3,2,1...GO" said Sasuke as he stand still while Naruto ran to him.

_'I should try out some moves I saw that green guy doing' _said Naruto as he pulled his fist back and tried to hit Sasuke. 'Tried' being emphazied, as Sasuke grabbed his fist, kneed him in the stomach, and punched his face. Naruto fell defeated while Sasuke didn't say anything and went his way on the street. A few villagers praised Sasuke, even offering food to him. Some people he seen near the academy came up and kicked and punched him. People who he remembered who did this was a boy with his dog, a blue-haired girl, a blonde, a pinkette, a fat guy, and a boy using shadows to punch him. Another boy was standing behind them, doing nothing but just watching the boy. The kids went away as ANBU came by and shot a kunai near the ground.

_'Trash, why are we even protecting a boy like him...He killed my father and monther'_

_'The kid should just die, nobody likes the kid'_

_'Poor kid, he been through enough in his life'_

The one of the ANBU's reached down, and healed his bruises before leaving Naruto in the park. A few moments later, Sasuke came back with some bandages for Naruto, but he noticed that his bruises healed.

"Dobe, why are you healed?" said Sasuke as it was impossible for someone to heal that quickly.

"Cause I am" said Naruto as he didn't want people to know he had ANBU watching him all the time.

"Dobe, I and you know that you don't have medical nin-justu and no one here seems like a ninja." said Sasuke as he anylzed the situation

"Well, maybe I'm just advancing my studies!" said Naruto as he wanted to get out of this situation rather quickly instead of getting judged.

"What ever you say, dobe" said Sasuke as he went away back to his house, while Naruto went back to his apartment, all the while the seal glowed dimly.

**Inside the seal**

The trio began to wake up from their year-long coma with their first sight being a massive fox.

**"Hello."** said the fox as his voice vibrated the entire cage.

"Dang, that fox must be twice as large as that giant goldfish my crew encountered." said the long nose as he began to sweat under the gaze of the fox

"YOU MET A GIANT GOLDFISH,TELLMETELLMETELLME!" said the clown as he began to ask the long-nose about his adventure

"Quiet child, I guess invitations are in order Mr..." said the cat as she got annoyed by the noise and began asking the important questions.

**"Kyuubi, Greatest Demon King" **said Kyuubi as he began to boast about him being demon king.

"So Mr. Kyuubi, Why are we here? How did we even get here? Where are we?" said the cat as she didn't expirence anything like this and been to a place like this before.

**"Question 1, you are the greatest fighters of your world that is why you are here" **said Kyuubi as he tried to trick them into thinking they were the greatest fighters, not just his tools.

_'Fat Chance, I was the weakest on my crew'_ thought the long-nose

_'I'm not a fighter, so that is a lie, wait did the fox say world?'_ thought the cat

_'WOOT I AM THE GREATEST FIGHTER OF MY WORLD!_

"Kyuubi, what do you mean by...world" said the cat as she became suspicious of the fox.

**"I brought you into a different dimension child. I've managed to bring thousands of people to different dimensions for years"** said Kyuubi even though that this was his first try at bringing someone to a different dimension.

"Okay, that answers question number 2..." said the cat.

**"Finally, the final question, you are in a boy and you are here to train him, help him, become his parents." **said the Kyuubi as it shocked everyone there.

_'I have to take care of another child! I already have to take care of Luffy! Wait, what about him..." _thought the long-nose as he began to wonder whats happening in his dimension

_'Good training since I already took care of a few children...but wait...the fox said from a different dimension...that would be very difficult to achieve... and what about my friends...I can't even remember what happened before all of this..."_ thought the cat as she began to wonder what is happening in her universe.

_'WOOT, I'LL SHOW EVERYONE I'M NOT A CHILD NO MORE!' _thought the clown as he didn't really care what happened in his universe.

"WAIT, INSIDE THE BOY!" screamed the cat as she caught on

"YAY" said the clown as he didn't really care about nothing

"CAT, DID YOU SAY INSIDE THE BOY!" screamed the long-nose as he was scared about this situation

The cat and the long-nose screamed when the fox said they were inside the boy, with the clown not even caring about that.

**"I'll get to that at a different point, but first lets go to introducing ourselves..." **said the Kyuubi as he wanted to know their names

"I am Captain Usopp, greatest fighter of the Straw-Hat pirates, defeated the monster Perona, and friend to my crew. I am also the greatest sniper!" said Usopp. The others just looked at him and only believe the last two things he said.

"I am Carla, I first believe is was to kill my partner Wendy, but now, she is my friend. I destroyed the heart with my friend Happy." said Carla as she left the sentence hanging.

"I am Chiaotzu, defeater of Guldo, master of mental powers. My friends are my friends. I also died." said Chiaotzu as he left everyone shocked at his last proclamation.**_  
_**

**"Okay, we have a cat with a murder-plotting problem, a clown who has mental problems and also died, and finally a long-nose captain who is the 'greatest sniper ever'..." **said Kyuubi as he cried on the inside. He has the weakest people, but now he has to live with them, for his entire life.

"Now, when do we meet our jailer." said Carla as she was interested in him.

" A demon within your stomach must have been a huge feat to eat." said the clown as everyone dead-pan at his stupidity.

**"In due time...in due time." **said Kyuubi as he laid down and closed his eyes in thought.

**Naruto's age, 11**

"Naruto, what are the names of the two dojustu clans in Kohona." said a man with a cross upon his nose. The man was in a classroom in the academy, with twenty children.

"Um, the Hyuga, and the Uchiuke, Iruka." said Naruto as the Sasuke fan-club glared at him with their Sasuke flag raised high. The fan-club was formed when Sasuke turned ten, with this girls and some woman, tried to get into the rich family by marriage and such. The girls all banded together and created a special club called the **S.L.U**., as the Sasuke's Love United.

"No, and for causing the **S.L.U**...fan club to become angry and for the uke comment, you are staying after-school." said Iruka as the entire class laughed at him and Naruto. Iruka was busy trying not to be laughing as he finally caught on what the girls didn't get about their club's name. Naruto just sulked at his new attempt to make friends, but still happy he got some attention.

"Dobe, I should really end your existence." said Sasuke as he stood in front of him.

"Why, I didn't hurt you or anything." said Naruto as he didn't really care about Sasuke.

"You don't do anything dobe. You are just a stain,no, a massive burnt mark on a piece of paper. You are just something no one likes." said Sasuke as the S.L.U began to back him up on the statement.

"Yeah, you don't even deserve to be here." said a pinkette, blondette, and a bluette within the **S.L.U.**

"Can you be quiet, members of the **C**olors **U**nited** N**ation." said Naruto as the three began to seethe, with them visibly getting angry.

_'They are the dullest people in world. Not even play on acronyms should of upset people' _thought Naruto as he laughed on the inside.

"At least we belong to clans, you clanless freak. We are the greatest kunochi, we are going to be greater than everything you could achieve." said the Colors.

"Whatever." said Naruto as the Colors began to gang up on him and looked ready to beat him up...

**Naruto's age, 12**

"Hey, dobe. Are you done being worthless yet." said the infamous Sasuke as he kicked him. A group of S.L.U.s found him and took him into a alley and began to beat him up. They had fire, and knives. Some even had new shiny kunai, while some recently promoted gennin at the age of 30 brought them some by using their life savings to only make the jailer of the Kyuubi worthless. After a while, Sasuke came, and everyone backed up.

"Hey, Shitodus Headimlum, when are you going to be done?" said Sasuke as the genin began to respond.

"Not sure, maybe now since Assoplus Holeus ran out of kunai." said the villager as Sasuke took this in, and basically took this in a flash. Sasuke rushed at Naruto, and suddenly, the new clan heads son/daughters appeared.

_'Who knew...They finally became my friends or gave me mercy..."_ thought Naruto as the clan heads suddenly used their respective justu on him. The Aburame used his to suck most of Naruto's chakra, but it killed most of his bugs.

_'That thing...Naruto isn't human, he is a demon in a human'_ thought Shino while Hinata came and performed quick strikes on Naruto onto his legs. Kiba and Aramaku came and began to dangerously strike him with punches, kicks, bites and tail slaps. The rest of them were just weak in attempts and just punched in and kick him repeatedly

'_Why...what have I ever done...' _thought Naruto as he began to cry a little...

"Wow. Cry much. I should dry that up." said Sasuke as another shinobi used their chakra to heat up their hand, and the shinobi slapped him.

"That wasn't really you. That was just a person just slapping me across the face" said Naruto giving Sasuke a toothy grin.

"Technically, that was just showing people how much people don't like you. You are a dobe, you shouldn't be allowed to even live." said Sasuke as he prepared his fire style justu.

**"Fire Style: Grand FireBall Justu" **said Sasuke as a fireball was aimed at Naruto, until a silver-haired ninja came.

**"Water Style:Grand WaterBall Justu" **said the silver-haired ninja, with a waterball formed and hit the fireball. A huge amount of steam was formed and after the steam subsided, the mob disappeared.

"Poor boy..." said the silver-haired man as he picked up the boy and sprinted towards the hospital.

"Kakashi Silver Hair..." said Naruto as he began to be knocked out.

"Come on, just a little closer." said Kakashi as he began to add chakra to his legs and finally reached the hospital and then went inside.

**Outside the Hospital**

"Was that the demon,Tenten?" said a white-eyed boy, with long-hair and white clothes.

"Yes it was Neji. Rock Lee, follow him inside." said Tenten as Rock Lee began to follow Naruto inside the Hospital.

**Inside the Hospital**

"This might've gone worst." said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto's face one last time before leaving the room, but not at least leaving a card near him, and a plate of cookies far away from him on the table.

"Well well well...look what we have here." said Rock Lee as he took something out of his pocket in his suit. He then opened up one of the bags on Naruto's IV and poured the stuff in, and then closed the bag.

"That is that demon." said Rock Lee and he took a cookie and ate some of it and spat some of it on the unconcious Naruto. Rock Lee frozed and fell onto the floor as the wind open up the card.

**"Dear Naruto,**

**Get better, and Don't eat the cookies, those are just to be a trap and joke for people. It makes people paralyzed for 24 hours. From your Silver Haired Ninja.**

**Inside the seal**

**_'Is this boredem? Wow, I truly don't want to feel this ever again. Just wow. Just...wow. I have a serious cat who can't cut loose, a clown who just makes me mad. The only one who doesn't make me mad is Usopp...It's time to do my plan...'_**

* * *

To everyone who think Usopp and Chiatzu aren't the weakest, I'm just doing it in comparison of the main character. Also, I did it poll wise. Usopp was seemed as the weakest in the beggining and and still considered on of the weakest members of the crew. The people who took the poll also decided that. Chiatzu was chosen because he died five times. Also, Chiatzu seemed weak in comparision to several characters so that why he was chosen, too. Several people also state he is weak. So, don't think I chose them on personal feelings alone, I chose them in comparision of strength of several people, and polls and other people opinions.


	2. Biggest Secret

**Naruto's Seal**

"Oi, when are you going to show us our container." said Carla as she wondered why the fox held it for years.

"Yeah, I'm wondering,too. Its been years since we've been here and we didn't even see a glance of him. What secrets are you holding! What's happening in our dimensions!" said Usopp, as all the questions he wanted to ask and what happening to his namaka.

"Yeah...This isn't right...We deserve to see at least his life...and what happening to ours." said Chiatzu as he asked a serious question. He wondered about a few of his friends and whats happening, since they can be dead. They maybe didn't even care about him since the dragonballs would've taken him back to his dimension. He wondered if they even cared about him anymore.

**"Settle down little clown,little kitten, and little sniper. He has to come here on his own, or..." **said the Kyuubi as a massive cliffhanger was formed.

"After you finish that sentence, we want the history of this world, massive kitten." said Chiatzu as he became angrier by the second.

**"Shhh...If he gets put into a close death position, he can visit us. Now for the history of the world...The humans believe that a figure called the 'Six Sage of the Paths' or something like that, defeated a monster called the Juubi. That history is so false, the clown would be considered as a king. No,the true history was that the Sage made the three types of justu in the world. The Juubi, who was defeated by the sage, sent his energy sources across dimensional planes. His energy could be as small as dust particles, or as strong to give people powers. The sage then sacrificed himself so no one knows the true history, and only wrote a fake history, and did a global memory wipe,using his powers. Now this world is full of murderers and so called ninj-"**

"Ninjas?We are training to become ninjas!?What is a ninja...?" said Usopp as he became confused yet excited at the word ninjas.

**"No little sniper, now let me continue. These ninjas are upfront murderers who-"**

"Technically, ninjas are supposed to move in the shadows. If they don't move in the shadows, they are thieves or fast killers." said Carla as she added in her two facts and knowledge on the situation.

**"Kitty, please shut up. Now, these ninja use techniques which they must say,even though they don't really have to. The fire villages are called,by nickname, Jumo,Konoha,Iwaga,Misu,and Suna. These are the villages, but yet not all the villages. These are the villages that focus on military stregnth. These villages are known to conspiary with black markets. They also keep things from the public...Lets watch one right now."** said Kyuubi as a mental video appeared in everyone's mind.

* * *

**-Video Tape-**

"Doctor,how long does she have..." said a blonde person talking to a off-screen doctor about a off-screen patient.

"Twenety to ten years, if you are lucky. We are expecting for her to live five years. No more, no less. The energies of this is too extensive." said the doctor as the off-screened patient groaned.

"Tell me doctor, what can I do so she doesn't die." said the blonde person as he begun to cry while still keeping a serious face.

"The energy of the tailed beasts can save her, but when its gone, she is gone." said the doctor when the patient groaned again while the blonde person cried even more.

"Yet, she will still 'live'" said the doctor as the blonde person was suprised.

"What do you mean by 'live'" said the blonde person as he was curious on what he was talking about.

"Well, her body is like a fountain. If you keep pumping energy into it, it keeps going, but will only work on her mental state, and give her a form of a ghost." said the doctor as he got tired of all of this and then left.

* * *

**Inside the Seal**

"What happened to the rest of the tape?" said Usopp as he recovered from his sadness from seeing this video.

'Its like the doctor never truly cared about the person' thought Usopp as he was enraged at the doctor.

'Monsters in this world.' thought Carla, but no one could tell her reaction.

'This is bad yet good. Yay.' thought Chiatzou as he was sad and depressed at the video.

**"This wasn't a tape. This was a visual representation of that person's mind set. Now, lets get to the new question. The boy." **said the Kyuubi.

"What about the boy?" said Carla as she thought what he could be asking,

**"What will you be training the boy in. I understand Usopp will do sniping, and Chaiatzu would give part of his mind-set. But, what will you give him little kitten?"**said Kyuubi as he was interested.

"The ability to focus on problems and to gain the trust of friends that he never gotten, and that he shouldn't fight, but try to befriend." said Carla as everyone basically got bored from her response.

**"That really isn't good in a murder world. That would also basically kill him in every chance possible, but its the boy." **said Kyuubi as they begun to discuss even further

* * *

**Outside the Seal**

"Silver Hair?" said Naruto as he opened his eyes for his first time since his unconciouseness. He looked to his right to see a green boy and cookies. Naruto slowly walked to Lee and started to poke him with his foot. What Naruto thought was poking was kicking.

"Hey, stop it!" said Lee and he was woken by the kicks of pain.

"What are you doing here?" said Naruto as he stopped his rapid kicking.

'Looks like he doesn't know...maybe I can backstab him.'

"Just got knocked out I guess." said Lee as he began to leave the room.

"Hey, I like you. How about we meet up tommrow near the park?" said Naruto, but Lee was already gone by that time.

"Trash-Lee. You failed" said Neji through the door way with Tenten walking in with him.

"Trash, I can't believe we even let you on our team." said Tenten as she followed Neji's lead.

"Sorry team..." said Rock Lee as he got punched in his face by Tenten and Neji. Lee flew back about five feet before hitting Naruto's desk.

"Hey! Whats your deal!" said Naruto as he began to rush towards the two, but a famous green teacher kicked Naruto in the face.

**"Dynamic Entry!"** Maito Gai said as he kicked Naruto in the face with him flying into Lee.

"Lee, failing isn't youthful. It's a disgrace for me to even teach you." said Gai as he began to leave.

"A gift from me from you, demon." said Neji as he was about to place a well-striked palm onto Naruto's chest.

Suddenly, Kakashi came up from behind Neji and grabbed his arm while Lee came from behind Naruto and grabbed Neji's palm.

"...Dirt." said Lee as he forced Neji back with enough force to make even Kakashi move a few feet.

"In the Shinobi Manual, this is a Alpah Blue, Code 1019. The punishment for this is usually death, but since you are a child,I'll lessen it for you." said Kakashi as he lazyly said it.

"Tch. I'm a Hyuga, I always gets the benefits from it." said Neji as he smirked.

* * *

**In the mind of Neji**

**"**Oh look, a perfect chance to lie on the balance of power." said Lie-Neji.

"Your still a slave." said Depressed-Neji.

* * *

**In Heaven**

"Why can't some clans just burn..." said a man who just pinched his nose.

"They can, but they won't." said a man with red eyes hugging the man.

* * *

**Outside of Heaven**

"The benefit you get is a day with Ibiki and Anko." said Kakashi before Neji's eyes widened.

"You can't do that! He is a Hyuga!" said Tenten as she went into fan girl mode.

"Oh, okay." said Kakashi as he suddenly took Tenten,too.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" said Tenten as she began to squirm in Kakashi's grasp.

"Alpha Pink, Code H.U.S.S. You wanted to defend a criminal who violated Code 1019. You must serve time with that person." said Kakashi as he sushined from the hospital.

* * *

**Time Skip To the Park In our Little Rocket Ship**

Naruto sat on the cold bench at the park for three to four.

'I don't even know how long I been here...' thought Naruto as it was actually 10 pm.

Naruto was beginning to go home until a massive dust cloud was running towards him, with Lee in front.

"Naru-Kun!" said Lee as he began to slow down.

To Lee, slowing down about 5mph, while he was going at 500mph was a major slowdown. Lee started to run at Naruto at a dangerous rate, and finally threw himself towards Naruto, as a mid-air hug. What this actually did, was just push Naruto to the ground while Lee was doing a 'hug'.

"LEE, GET OFF OF ME" said Naruto as he began to squirm while Lee began to cry Tears of 'Youth'

"Oh,Naru-Kun! My team kicked me off!" said Lee as Naruto stopped squirrming and finally started to hug him back.

"What happened?" said Naruto as he became sad that Lee got kicked off of his ninja team.

"I failed at a mission." said Rock Lee.

"It will become okay,Lee..." said Naruto as Rock Lee held even tighter.

_'The mission was killing you...'_ thought Rock Lee as he cried even harder.

"You know what they say...youthful passion?" said Naruto as he uttered Lee's life code.

"Youth is fake...That's what my teacher told me to make me train better..." said Lee

"I'll train with you if it makes you feel better..." said Naruto as he was gripped tighter.

'_Gain his trust,kill him.' _thought Rock Lee as he got up and carried Naruto with him to a training ground.

* * *

**Naruto Age 12.5**

Naruto went back to his apartment, depressed but not as his usual depressed. He recently failed his exams again, and got called to the Civilian Council, for the worst news to receive at the moment, and the worst thing.

_Flashback_

_"Uzumaki, you have failed the exams three times,caused public damage, and injured five do you have to say for yourself?" said a infamous pink-haired person._

_"I did nothing wrong!" said Naruto as a tomato was thrown at him for a merchant._

_"Yeah right, Deamon!" said the merchant as he spit as his said the word demon._

_"You are unable to take the exams again, and you are to have your chakra sealed." said the pink haired as two ANBU came and prepared ink for him. Everyone in the civilian council went out of the room while Naruto and the ANBU were the only ones left._

_"This pay is good, and it justice." said one ANBU as he started to apply the ink onto Naruto, and got a cramp in his hand and slipped his hand._

_"This is bad..." said the other ANBU as he began to worry. Fuinjustu is a delicate thing to do. A small slip up can mess up everything._

_"Don't worry, he dies, he dies." said the ANBU applying the ink._

_"NARUTO!" said a voice as the doors slammed open and a flash of green came through and knocked over the one applying the seal. A second flash of white came in knocked out the other one._

_"A monkey?" said Naruto as he passed out from the seal._

**_Timeskip to the Hospital while in the FlashBlack_**

_"Narutooooo"_

_"Narutooooooooooooo" _

_"NARUTO!" said the voice as Naruto jumped up from fear. Naruto looked at the one talking to him, the Third Hokage. He also saw he was in the hospital, AGAIN._

_"Are you okay..." said the Hokage as he was worried for Naruto._

_"What happened...What does the seal on me do?" said Naruto as he knew what happened._

_"Do you want any food?"  
_

_"What happened?"  
_

_"Are you tired?"_

_"WHAT HAPPENED!" said Naruto as he was tired of the stupid questions._

_"To be blunt, your chakra has been shut off to the point where you barely have enough to do a subsitution." said the Hokage as he understood why he was tired of the questions._

_"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" said Naruto as he begun to cry._

_"I'm also sorry this too, but you are to be a , you have someone else at your door..." said the Hokage as he let the green boy in._

_"NARUTOOO!" said Lee as he hugged Naruto to the point he was choking him._

_"I'm not a ninja no more." _

_"Wha?_

_"I'm not a ninja."_

_"WHAT?"  
_

_"I'M NOT A NINJA!"_

_"What happened?" said Lee as Naruto talked about what happened from the point as he was called to the council to now._

_"I'm going to quit being a ninja, too." said Lee, surprising Naruto._

_"Why Lee?" said Naruto _

_"'Cause someone did something to me rather opposite." said Lee which made Naruto smile._

_'Great, now I care about him..." thought Lee as he realized it will trouble him in the future._

_"Oi,kids. I never said about never recieving training. Jiriyaaaaaa." said Sarutobi as the named man walked through the door._

_"Now kids, time to teach you about chakra." said Jiriya as he sat on the floor while the kids stood up._

_'Seriously,this is our trainer?' thought both of them._

_"The seal on Naruto limits his current chakra. If he trains his chakra, he can get some chakra back." said Jiriya as it shocked both of them._

_"Why" said Naruto_

_"Why what?" said Jiriya_

_"Why are you helping me."_

_"Just a kind old stranger."_

_"Shut up." _

_"Wha!?" _

_"I'm a freak, everyone hates me. No stranger would do that." _

_"Well, you are a special case..."_

_"What do you mean by special."_

_"Just special..."_

_"TELL ME!" screamed Naruto as he threw a vase at the man._

_"You haven't told him,Sarutobi?" said Jiriya as he was shocked he kept secrets from Naruto._

_"Sigh, today is a better time than , please leave." said Sarutobi _

_"No, he stays." said Naruto as it shocked everyone._

_"If word got out, this can hurt you Naruto..." said Jiriya_

_"I'm kinda wary about this too, Naruto-kun." said Lee_

_"You are my friend Lee. Anything they say to me, can be said to you." said Naruto as it shocked Lee who begun to tear up a little._

_"Fine, you are...a container." _

_"For a demon." said Naruto as it shocked Jiriya and Sarutobi. Lee just begun to tear up more cause this secret was told to him._

_"Naruto, how do you know?" said Sarutobi_

_"I got called demon, killer, and monster...Anyone can make connections. Now,what do I contain by name." said Naruto as he looked down._

_"The nine-tails..." said Jiriya as it shocked Naruto and Lee._

_"Are you okay for me to know this Naruto?" said Lee as he realized how much Naruto trusted him._

_"Yes I do...Lee-kun" said Naruto is Lee begun to cry tears of joy._

_'I never had a friend like him...' thought Lee._

_"Okay, now to get done with this pity party and to teach you, but about the seal, I can't take it off Sarutobi." said Jiriya as Sarutobi was shocked._

_"Before you ask questions, the workmanship was crude and many errors were made. If I were to take it off, it could be bad to him." said Jiriya as Sarutobi sighed._

_"Well, tommrow is a better a day...I guess..." said Sarutobi as he left along with Jiriya while Lee and Naruto cried._

_Flashback End_

'_This was too many bombshells in one day. On the bright side, I might not need to see the H.U.S.S, C.U.N or any of them again...and I don't need to see anyone I don't like for a while.'_ thought Naruto as he looked on the brightside.

* * *

**Naruto Age 13**

"Sasuke...This never had to happened." said Naruto in his cloak with Sasuke in his cursed seal form.

"Dobe, this always was destined." said Sasuke as he began to charge up a Chidori with Naruto charging up a Rasengan.

"Naruto, let me help you." said Lee as he sprinted behind Sasuke and wrapped him with bandages.

**"Rasengan"** said Naruto as he sprinted towards the undefended Sasuke as the attack stabbed Sasuke through his chest.

"Right back at you dobe..." said Sasuke as Naruto looked down and saw blood draining through his chest rapidly.

"Naruto!" said Lee, but he felt pain going through him and notice a hand through his shoulder. Sebon suddenly came from all directions hit Naruto and Lee's legs and arms and one aimed one to knock them out.

"Aima, Stoin, bring the Uchia back, don't care about the worthless." said a purple haired ANBU as the two named people took Sasuke and left the 'worthless'.

* * *

**"Well, we can advance our plans even faster. But what about Green." **said the Kyuubi as he pondered the question.

"We decided on something. We want the green boy, too. I'll teach him sniping mainly with Chiatzou teaching and giving him a small amount of physic powers, while Naruto get mainly physic powers and minor sniping. The cat will teach them both." said Usopp as he said what they planned.

"Yes, but I will be giving them my secret skills." said Carla as it shocked everyone else.

**"What kitten? You mean those abilties?" **said Kyuubi as he already knew.

"Kyuubi, we know that you can't douse into our minds." said Carla as it shocked Kyuubi.

**"I am the mighty Kyuubi, I can douse into your mind to a extent. Your powers involve flight." **said Kyuubi as it shocked Usopp only, with Chiatzu being cheerful.

"Flight is impossible!" said Usopp even though he saw people fly.

**"Flight is possible Sniper-Kun." **said Kyuubi as he was done with questions.

**'_Done, and done. Time for training time to begin...'_**thought Kyuubi as he smiled sinisterly.

* * *

Omake; One Piece

"LUFFFYYYY" said a angry Nami as she ran after Luffy on the deck of the thousand sunny.

"NAMIIII" said Sanji as he ran towards Nami lovingly.

"FRANKKYYYYYY" said Franky as he screamed his name

"CHOPPERRR"

"BROOKE"

"Robin"

"SANJIIII" said Nami as she reversed targets.

"Wait, Comrades-san. Where is Usopp-san?" said Brooke as he wondered where Usopp went.

"Wait, where is he?" said Nami as the whole crew was there yesterday. These were one of the times where they wanted to know what happened.

* * *

**Dramatic EFFECT. Spent like a month on this chapter. I also spent time on making people mad via timeskips. You will never know how Naruto can use rasengan or went after Sasuke. BUT I DO! Also, the time spent on each chapter will take some time for me to incorporate some Avenger-like humor.**

**Make sure to keep your Silversoul**

**And keep your Golden Heart**

**To make a GoldenSoul glisten in the silver sky.**


End file.
